Shyness
by Takiromisu
Summary: Mitchell and Cameron are having relationship troubles, and so it's up to Mitchell to understand what will make him happy and what will make Cam happy.


**Shyness – Chapter 1: Movie Date**

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, it's about how Mitchell begins to overcome his shyness in front of other people when kissing Cameron, slightly mature rated, given a T rating thus far but may change later. Hope you enjoy it! Chronologically, this takes place during the episode called "The Kiss". I have also made Lily slightly older in this story for progression and comedy.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon at the Pritchett-Tucker household, Lily had gone to a playdate with a couple of friends, Cameron was making some lunch and Mitchell was practising a speech he had written for his latest court case. Cam was proud of Mitchell as he was sure this time, he would get the recognition he deserved so much.

"Oh Mitchell, I love how smart you look in your glasses" Cam flirted as Mitchell walked into the kitchen, ready to collect some lunch.  
"Thanks Cam…" replied Mitchell, the stern look on his face a tad off-putting for most, was slightly arousing for Cameron.

"Mitchell…" Cam started, with a slight blush. They had been together about 7 years now, and even then, he was still flustered by his boyfriend. "Mitchell, would you like to see a movie tonight?"

Mitchell's face turned to a smile, he liked seeing Cameron blush, he was cute as a button when he was embarrassed. Mitchell decided to tease him a little by skirting around the topic with "maybes" and "buts". This caused Cameron to lose the blush but laugh. Finally, Mitchell gave in and said yes, without even asking what movie Cameron had wanted to see.

Suddenly, Mitchell's face turned back to stern as his fatherly instincts kicked in.

"But what about Lily? Who will babysit for us?" Mitchell asked, a sad tone in his voice.  
"Why don't you call Jay and Gloria?" Cam answered, rather quickly  
"I suppose I could… Do you think they'd mind at such short notice?" Mitchell asked, his tone changing slightly.  
"No harm in asking them" Cam smiled.

At the Pritchett-Delgaldo household, the phone rang erratically, Gloria darted down the stairs while Manny watches and Jay was watching sports on the large 42-inch TV.

"Ay, I'm coming! Thank you for answering!" Gloria shouted from the staircase  
"No problem" Jay said, in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

Gloria just scowled as she picked up the phone, while Mitchell explained the situation to Gloria, her loss of breath turns into a slight yell of overenthusiasm.

"Jaaay!" Gloria squealed "Lily is staying tonight!"  
"OK!" Jay said, too engrossed in the football on the TV to realise what had just happened.

Back at Mitchell and Cameron's, they both smiled to one another at the prospect of a long overdue movie date together. Since Lily came around, their relationship was a little turbulent, what with nerves and the lack of intimacy they could have with a child roaming around the house. This was not an opportunity to be missed for the two new fathers.

About 20 minutes after Lily got home, Mitchell and Cameron softly broke the news to Lily that they would be going out for the evening, Lily was not amused to say the least. She threw her lunchbox on the ground and sat on the sofa in a huff. The sight of this hurt Cameron. 

"We can't do this to her Mitchell! Look at her, she's so sad!" he blubbered a little.  
" Cam, she has to understand we need our time too, she's nearly 5 now!" Mitchell said, to reassure Cameron. This usually did the trick, so Cameron returned to his bubbly self and tried to explain to Lily.

Lily was still rather disappointed by her father's words, but as she was closer to Cameron, she began to understand the idea much more and agreed to the idea of it all.

"OK! Sorry." She said, picking up her lunchbox and apologised to her fathers for her miniature temper tantrum, a trait she got from her overly dramatic father Cameron. The dads smiled at her, happy to know she can overcome their absence for a couple of hours for an evening.

At the cinema, Mitchell remembered that he hadn't asked what movie Cameron was taking him to see. Before he could ask however, Cameron walks up to him holding a comically large bucket of popcorn, Mitchell chuckled.

"S-So, Cam, what movie are we seeing tonight?" Mitchell finally asked, while trying to stop himself laughing at Cameron holding the giant bucket of popcorn.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you… it's that new romance film" Cameron replied, a tad hesitant  
"Aw Cam… Thanks" Mitchell blushed.  
"Come here…" Cameron said closing his eyes and slightly puckering his lips.

Michell was shocked and suddenly he threw his arms into the air in reflex, the bucket of popcorn went flying and multiple pieces landed in Cameron's hair. He wasn't pleased. After dusting off the excess popcorn in his hair, Cameron finally spoke, his tone wasn't his usual tone, if anything, it was the total opposite.

"Mitchell, what happened?" Cameron asked, in a hurt voice.  
"I- erm... nothing…" Mitchell stammered  
"Nothing, Mitchell? Nothing?" Cameron said as he walked to the cinema screen's door.  
"Cam, wait!" Mitchell protested, but Cameron ignored him throughout the evening.

It was evident to Mitchell that Cameron was hurt by the rejection of his advances. He and Cameron had kissed before, in private anyway. They'd been together 7 years, they had a family… So why was he so nervous about kissing Cameron, in public? Mitchell had a think, but first: he had to apologise to Cameron.

 **Author Notes:** So that's the end of Chapter 1, I plan on making this a three-part story hopefully. I enjoyed writing this a lot and I am looking forward to hearing what people have to say.


End file.
